


Kagatobi Tumblr Drabbles

by godaime_obito



Series: KagaTobi Stuff [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mentions of canon character death, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Others are only mentioned, Red String of Fate, Sharing Clothes, shirt thieves both of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: A collection of kagatobi drabbles based on tumblr prompts. Leaving it marked as uncompleted because I imagine I'll take more kagatobi prompts someday.





	1. modern assassins for anon

 

“Tobirama,” Kagami says brightly, “What a coincidence that we’d be sent off on the same job again! It was just last week we both showed up to assassinate that oil tycoon at the same time.” He’s crouched low on the roof. It’s the perfect vantage spot to shoot the Prime Minister through his hotel window. If Tobirama is working the same job it’s no wonder he’s already assembling his gun in the same stretch of the buildings roof.

“In our profession there’s no such thing as coincidences,” Tobirama deadpans, “You should spend less time making small talk and more wondering who’s setting us up and why.”

“Where’s your since of adventure?” he whines “Besides,” he grins, “as long as I keep getting to see you I don’t mind.”

“It’s hardly the worst type of set up,” he admits, “but we could arrange to meet on our own terms.”

“How about we take out this fuck and split the pay out,” Kagami suggests, “then we could investigate who’s setting us up  _together_.”

“Coffee afterwards?” Tobirama asks.

“We can get coffee whenever you want,” he promises.

“Be the lookout for me while I finish here and it’s a date,” he offers.

“Deal,” he chirps. He slips quietly towards a higher spot on the roof he can keep an eye out from. “My contact information,” he says, throwing a business card towards Tobirama like a shuriken, “in case you ever find yourself missing me.”

He pulls the card from where it’s corner is embedded slightly in the low wall edging the roof as Kagami disappears from sight. It’s a plain black card with red text that reads ‘Mirror’s Pest Extermination Service’ with a phone number listed underneath. When he finishes studying it he carefully tucks the card into a pocket and returns to leveling his sights at the window.


	2. writing on your skin transfers to you soulmate au for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went with an age gap a bit closer to what it probably was supposed to be in canon for this one.

Tobirama is almost fifteen when writing first appears on his left arm. A mass of illegible scribbles and childish drawings. Likely a young child’s first attempt at contacting a soulmate, four or five and just learning to hold a calligraphy brush. He remembers his own unanswered attempts.

It’s not unheard of for there to be decade gaps between soulmates, but it is rare and he’d become secure in his lack of a soulmate. He appreciated the idea of a perfect complement, someone to understand him and his interests in ways his family often didn’t. But… it feels like a weakness, a failure, if his father finds out… He won’t. This changes nothing. He’ll stop writing notes on himself, testing seals on his own skin, and failing asleep on fresh ink on the child will never notice him. Most likely he’ll die before they meet anyway. Statistically Tobirama will only live to thirty at the most, and he’s already half way there. By the time the child becomes an adult and it’s reasonable to try to meet, well, it’ll be too late.

Tobirama’s ignore it until it goes away idea functions perfectly well for the next decade. However, when he’s twenty-five, Hashirama’s pipe-dream somehow pulls together and suddenly he’s in far less life threatening scenarios and far more meetings as they work to get Konoha off the ground. At this rate if he dies before thirty it’ll be of a stress induced stroke. Why does no one else seem to understand basic infrastructure? It’s built upon basic logic.

His soulmate has never stopped writing despite the silence they receive in return and at thirty-two years old Tobirama comes to the realization that his soulmate may already be twenty. With peace seeming like it may last the chances of his soulmate being an enemy have sharply dropped and his father his hardly around to give him hell for it either way.

He’d never admit it, but he spends the entire night sleepless, staring at the drawing of a cat his soulmate created that morning, wondering if he should write back. He doesn’t work up the nerve. In fact it takes three more years for him to write anything, but in his defense he’s very busy with the village and paperwork. It doesn’t feel right to Tobirama to finally engage his soulmate only to have to constantly ignore them for work and meetings.

In his mid-thirties, older than he ever thought he would be, Tobirama manages to bow out of the public forum, at least for the most part. He turns his time towards research and develop enemy and gets to spend most of his time in his labs working on seals and jutsu and other innovations to help the village. It’s a weight off his shoulders to do something he enjoys and not have to deal with people. Well, he has to deal with one person.

“I’m Uchiha Kagami! Please take care of me,” the nervous young man he found in his lab stutters.

“I see, but why are you here Kagami-san?” He asks flatly.

“Hokage-sama assigned me here. To be your assistant and, uh, make sure you don’t accidentally starve?” he responds quietly.

It’s just like anija to send a babysitter. He’s probably trying to make a statement to someone by sending an Uchiha too. It’ll be more trouble than it’s worth to try to get rid of him. “Don’t touch anything unless I say you can. Assume everything here is dangerous. Just listen to my instructions and I’m sure we can make this work,” Tobirama instructs.

“Of course! I’ll be very careful,” Kagami insists.

* * *

 

 “Tobirama!” Kagami shouts, “get your mug out of that scroll we’re going for lunch!”

“I liked you better last year when you were new and scared of me,” he complains. Placing his scroll down carefully, he sighs and stretches out his back. “I’m doing important research here Kagami,” Tobirama adds, “can’t lunch wait?”

“It’s almost three in the afternoon and you didn’t eat breakfast,  _so_ …” he drawls, “nope.”

“Fine,” he reluctantly concedes, “give me a moment to pack things away.”

He shuffles about moving scrolls and beakers placing everything carefully into their cabinets and containment units. As he finishes with that he returns to fins Kagami messing with the inkwell and brush he left on the table. He’s drawn a face on his left hand.

“Tobirama-sama,” he says in an exaggerated high-pitch, moving his hand, “I’m here to tell you to listen more to Kagami! There’s no reason to be grumpy about sushi.”

“Cut that out,” Tobirama says and bats his hand down. He is most certainly not amused by Kagami’s anticts. The corners of his mouth may be twitching, but those are just facial spasms. No amusement.

“You’re one to talk,” he sniffs in false indignation, “look at your hand.”

“What?” Tobirama asks bewilderedly.

Glancing down he finds one his left hand a face. He brings it closer to his own face to find that it looks just like the one Kagami drew, crooked eyelashes and all.

“Tobirama? Are you okay? Making a bit of a weird face there,” Kagami says nervously.

Rather than answering him he steps passed him to the desk. He picks up the ink brush and draws the Senju clan symbol on the unmarked back of his wrist.

“What-” Kagami stops short, freezing where he was reaching out to touch Tobirama’s shoulder. “I didn’t draw this,” he squeaks staring intently at the Senju symbol on his wrist.

“I drew it,” he replies, turning to hold his hands out next to Kagami’s. “They match. I never noticed before,” he adds softly.

“Tobirama,” Kagami says with wonder, “You beautiful asshole. Twenty-two years I’ve been alive and you never wrote me back.”

“You were so young and then I was simply busy,” he defends.

“Too busy for your soulmate! Too busy for me,” he hisses.

“Of course I’m not too busy for  _you_. I just didn’t know they were you.”

“You’re the dumbest genius. You’re lucky I’m already in love with you.”

“You’re what?”

“You think I put up with your mad scientist act for the pay? There’s no money worth some of the bullshit you get yourself into.”

“Touché,” Tobirama sighs, “lets just go to lunch.”

Kagami brightens. “Our first date,” he says.

“We’ve been to lunch before,” he points out and caps the inkwell.

“Not as  _soulmates,_ ” he insists chasing after Tobirama, who’s already halfway to the exit.


	3. soulmate au where the first skin to skin touch leaves a mark for anon

“Tobirama-sama,” Kagami calls out, searching through the laboratory for any sign of where he is, “It’s been two days since anyone’s seen you. Touka-san and your old students are getting worried.”

“But you’re not?” Tobirama's voice echos out.

Ah-ha! His voice came from behind that specimen shelf. “Of course I’m worried too. That goes without saying,” he defends, “I’m the one who always risks the dangers of your lab to get you back.”

“How kind,” Tobirama says flatly as he pokes his head out from the corner.

“Let’s go!” Kagami cheers.

“Go where? I haven’t worked all the kinks out of this seal matrix yet,” he complains.

“Go to bed,” he answers, “the bags under your eyes have bags Tobirama-sama.” At least he’s only in a short sleeved kimono shirt and pants and not his full armor.

“If you’re going to make a habit of dragging me out of my lab, as you seem to be,” he grumbles, “you might as well drop the sama and just call me Tobirama.” He shifts in place eyeing his desk.

“Tobirama-sa, I mean  _Tobirama_ ,” he says, prounoncing the name thoughtfully. “I’m honored,” he adds seriously. Then quickly lunges at Tobirama, grabbing his uncovered wrist. “Don’t get any funny ideas,” he orders. He’s never been so liberal with touching Tobirama before but if they’re on a no-honorific-first-name basis he might as well take a chance.

“I take it back, learn some respect.”

“Nope, too late,” he chirps, “no take backs.” Kagami starts pulling him along towards the exit. Tobirama isn’t cooperating much, so they’re not moving fast, but they’ll get there eventually.

“Just let go and I’ll follow you,” he sighs, “I suppose the seals will wait.” Kagami eyes him thoughtfully then let’s go. There’s a dark purple mark where his hand just was. He turns over his palm. Cobalt blue.

“Oh,” Kagami breathes. Is he dreaming?

“Oh,” Tobirama repeats, twisting his wrist around for a better look. “I suppose it’s best you don’t use any titles after all,” he adds flatly.


	4. red string of fate from tobirama's pov for krishka

Tobirama’s string has always pulled tighter the closer to Uchiha lands he gets. It’s a tragedy, but a familiar one. A soulmate that’s an enemy, one that if he’s lucky he’ll never encounter, and if he isn’t lucky one he’ll have to kill.

Hashirama’s string led him to Mito, a good match he can spend his life with. He’ll have to be happy for the both of them. Tobirama can only imagine how he’d react if he ever told him where is string goes, but he knows he couldn’t stand his unrealistic optimism. The pressure to find them and put himself out there. He’s certain seeing them would only end in disaster. Or he was certain.

The village is now in year two. The clans are starting to move into their new lands and his string has finally shifted to lead into their new compound. They are not enemies now. If he saw them the chances of one of them killing the other has fallen to near zero. Yet… he’s hardly going to just walk into their compound. He and his soulmate are the only ones who can see their string and he doesn’t want to explain himself to whoever watches the gate. If he waits it’s possible they’ll just come find him.

“Tobi,” Hashirama whines, “What are you looking at? Are you ignoring me again.”

“Yes,” he says without inflection. He doesn’t look away from the window. His string is moving quickly. His soulmate is on the move somewhere in the streets of Konoha. “You should be catching up on your paperwork, not bothering me,” he chastises.

“I am caught up on my paperwork!” he insists.

“Is that so? If I ask Mito will she agree?” Tobirama ask.

“I’m going,” he replies, already bolting out the door.

Tobirama’s string shortens and pulls tighter as his soulmate gets closer and closer. He stands up abruptly and puts away the scroll he’d been reading over. Down the hall, to the lobby, into the streets, he follows after his string, caught up in the feeling that today is the day. They’re close.

He rounds the corner into the main market and his string comes to a stop at a vegetable stall. Whoever his soulmate is he can’t see their head over the crowd. Rather than pushing further into the throngs of people he stops, hovering around the edge, and waits for his soulmate to notice him and hopefully push their way out.

From between two civilians a head pokes out. A mop of fluffy, slightly curly hair on a young man. He shoves his way out and his hand with the red string tightly tied to his pinky comes into view. He’s a head shorter than Tobirama, and while he does look like an Uchiha, there’s something… softer about him. Something almost sweet about the curve of his large eyes. Maybe Hashirama wasn’t exaggerating about the way it feels to meet your soulmate all these years.

“Hey,” his soulmate chirps, “just to be sure you see this too right?” He waves his hand, causing their string to sway back and forth. “It would be really embarrassing if it where just me. Is it possible to miss-matched or for only one to see it? Oh sage-”

“Yes,” Tobirama interrupts, cutting off his nervous rambling, “I see it.”

“Great, that’s, uh, good,” he giggles.

“I am Senju Tobirama,” he offers.

“I know, er, that is, I’ve heard of you. I’m Uchiha Kagami,” he replies.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Tobirama offers, “would you like to spar?” This might be a non-traditional first date, but he’s convinced there’s no better way to get to know a shinobi than to get to know how they fight.

“And potentially see you take your shirt off? I couldn’t pass that up,” Kagami says. “Wait, uh, ignore that. I just, I mean that I would love to,” he stutters. It’s sort of endearing.

“Wonderful,” he says. Giving Kagami a teasing smirk, he grasps his hand, bringing the ends of their string so very close together, and leads him towards the new training grounds. The type of produce Kagami was trying to buy will be there tomorrow. Tobirama really can’t stop to wait for him to finish. He can’t remember ever really believing that he could fall in love, but suddenly it doesn’t feel so out of reach.


	5. kagatobi nightmare/night terror for blackberreh

Tobirama does not jolt awake, despite the sense of horror the memory of Hashirama’s last hours, dredged up by his sleeping mind, leaves behind. He was trained out of making any sort of display upon waking when he was just a child, but his internal reactions still run out of check. His heart thuds once off beat and his pulse is quickened with the remnants of adrenaline. However, he continues breathing evenly as not to give away that he’s woken, more a habit than a necessity. Tobirama is at home where there’s no reason to hide his waking, but the paranoia never fully leaves him. Better safe than sorry.

Despite his efforts to minimize his movement, Kagami begins to shift where he’s tucked against his chest. Laying with his ear so close to Tobirama’s chest likely makes him sensitive to shifts in pulse. Kagami stretches out against him and lets out a soft yawn. “If your heart beat any faster it’ll come right out,” he jokes. “Are you okay?” he asks, concern wrinkling his brows.

“There is nothing to worry about,” he assures him.

“Yeah, but are you specifically okay? Did you have a bad dream?” he questions.

“I suppose. It was not a new dream, so I will be fine, as I always am.”

Kagami pushes himself up by his elbows to properly look Tobirama in the eyes, instead of being reassured he just looks more determined and concerned. “You can talk about it if you want. Just because you’ve had it before doesn’t mean it’s not upsetting. Actually it may be worse that way,” he says.

“Maybe in the morning,” he relents. He isn’t sure he believes talking about it will change anything, but at least it will make Kagami happy.

“I’ll hold you to that. Talking about feelings officially scheduled for 9am,” he smiles lightly and leans over to kiss Tobirama softly on the lips. “Sweet dreams this time love,” he whispers and settles back against his chest.

“Sweet dreams,” he echos. Wrapping his arms loosely around Kagami he closes his eyes and returns to sleep. He dreams of nothing, which is a relatively sweet dream.


	6. kagatobi "is that my shirt?" for anon

Kagami would really prefer not to be awake right now. Don’t get him wrong, he’s a morning person, and usually he’s more than happy to get out of bed, but this isn’t really morning. It’s night. If it’s any later than 4:30 am he’ll let Danzo chose the activity the next time they have team bonding. And Danzo has a very strange and violent idea of bonding.

Reluctantly, he pushes himself out of bed to find out what is making that horrid screeching noise and how to make it stop. Eyes half-lidded and still in nothing but his sleep pants, he stumbles toward the noise and into the kitchen.

“Love of my life what the fuck are you doing,” Kagami says with as much exasperation as he can summon so early, “and is that my shirt?”

“The coffee maker broke,” Tobirama replies, “I’m trying to fix it.”

He sounds unfairly put together for someone who can’t even differentiate who’s shirts are who’s without coffee. Not that Kagami has any complaints about that. The combination of the uchiwa and the very snug fit is a good look. Although, not perhaps, out of the house where anyone else can see. Those pecs should be a Kagami only special.

“ I don’t think you’re succeeding,” he finally replies, reluctantly looking back up from Tobirama’s chest and abs. “Why are you even up this early?”

“I need to check the samples.”

“You’re going to do lab work before four in the morning?” he asks, incredulous.

“No avoiding it.”

“You are a danger to yourself and my ears,” he sighs, “ let me see the coffee maker.”

Without waiting for a response, he strides up and promptly smacks it several times. Perhaps with more strength and frequency than necessary. A light dings on.

“That shouldn’t have worked,” Tobirama complains, “it doesn’t make sense.”

“It’s always worked for Madara-sama,” Kagami retorts, “just drink your coffee and don’t die in the lab. I’m going back to bed.”


	7. kagatobi or kakaobi "but then I'd have to put pants on" for anon

Kagami is enjoying a nice cup of afternoon tea when someone arrives at the door. He considers getting up to answer it, in spite of not really being dressed to receive guests when Tobirama sweeps by where he’s sitting.

“Don’t answer the door without pants,” he chides and continues towards the door himself.

“I didn’t even twitch. How do you know I was considering it?”

“I know  _you_ ,” he says, disappearing around the corner.

There’s nothing that bad about him answering the door without pants. He’s wearing Tobirama’s favorite blue shirt, so it’s sort of like he just has a short kimono on. If he asks Kagami isn’t wearing it in hopes of spilling and staining it because he sick of it. He would never do that. Even if he’s maybe a little desperate for Tobirama to wear something else on his days off.

“Who was it?” he asks when Tobirama reappears around the corner.

“Anija needs to see us about something in his office,” he replies, a grimace pulling at his lips.

“It’s our day off.”

“Trust me, I know,” he says dryly, “we still have to go see what he wants.”

“But then I’d have to put pants on…” Kagami whines.

“If it makes you feel better you can keep my shirt on,” he suggests.

“It does help a little,” he admits, “if you carried me to the our closet, it would help even more.”

“As I’ve told you before, your legs are perfectly functional,” Tobirama says, but picks him up without further prodding.

“No point to having a lover that’s so tall if they never pick me up.”

“What about my charming personality.”

“I like your personality. Wouldn’t call it charming necessarily…”

Tobirama tosses him onto their bed with mock chagrin. “Once you get pants on you walk. I’m not carrying you there.”

“Having to walk when I wear pants just sounds like another reason for me to never wear them,” Kagami cheerfully remarks, bouncing up from the mattress to dig through the closet. He pulls out basic black shinobi pants and slips them on.

“It’s either pants or an actual full length yukata,” Tobirama insists.

“I’ll consider it,” he says, “let’s go see what your brother wants!” Kagami slips on his sandals and practically jogs towards the front door. “The dinner we get there, the sooner we can get back!”

Tobirama sighs tiredly, but goes faster all the same.


End file.
